Behind the Mask
by CuffedBunnies
Summary: A/U From a Tumblr prompt: Castle and Beckett are super heroes, whose alter-egos fall in love, not knowing they are also each other's nemesis.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine, but it would be awesome if it was... ;)

Summary: Tumblr prompt: Castle and Beckett as super heroes whose alter-egos fall in love, not knowing they are also each other's nemesis.

A/N: All mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Masks**

Kate Beckett flipped through her newest book, thoroughly into the story, when she noticed there was a thin trail of smoke curling from her fingers. She dropped it, seeing the scorched hand prints left on the cover. 

She looked at her hands, her heart beating wildly, then intertwined her fingers and rubbed her palms together, feeling nothing feverish or hot, just normal.

Just _normal_, in a freakishly not-normal way.

Again, her gaze fell upon the hand prints on the book. It was crazy, but this had happened several times over the past few weeks, and didn't seem to be going away. - It was - _she was_ - getting more powerful.

She walked into her kitchen and filled a coffee mug with water. Some of the water sloshed out of it as she haphazardly set it on the cabinet, so she grabbed a hand towel to soak up the water.

When she was finished, Kate stared at the cup for a few minutes, turning it this way and that, unsure of what exactly she was trying to do. She finally let it sit still and held her hand over the mug with her palm down. She closed her eyes and thought about what she'd done before, when she scorched the book.

An odd sound came to life, and she opened her eyes.

She jumped back and screamed, grabbed the cup and threw the now-boiling water on the flaming towel. The small flame was quenched, leaving the smoldering fabric and barely any evidence of fire on the counter.

This power, or whatever it was, could be amazing if she learned more about how to use it properly. She had to figure out how to use this to her advantage, to help others, but without the world knowing.

That could be a problem, but it was one she could figure out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Thank you for all the awesome reviews! They are much appreciated! :) After today, I will be posting a new chapter each Friday. Hope you enjoy!

6/6/2014 - Also, I had to make a very minor edit on the first chapter. If you want to take a look, that's cool. It might lessen any confusion that may pop up in later chapters. ;)

_Me + 2am + Coffee = a big mess for Li to fix. So this is all for her. :) (And let me tell you, this one looks to be a record-breaker)  
_

* * *

When he first started writing, Richard Castle had a notebook that he kept notes and story lines in. When he wrote something awful, he could easily pull the paper out and throw it away. Unfortunately, he couldn't do that with his laptop like he really, really wanted to at this moment.

The deadline for the first chapter of this new series was due in just a few weeks and he had absolutely nothing. Nothing. At. All.

Not even half a clue.

His phone rang, and he knew it was either Gina or Paula to gripe at him more about his lack of writing and to berate him, again, about killing off Derrick Storm. He rode a fine line with both of them, alternating between whether they were people he wanted to talk to or if he imagined them as the next murder victims in his stories.

The story part was easy. It was just finding *the* character who would investigate said murder. Nothing was coming, and it seemed like it wasn't going to change any time soon.

Rick tapped the 'reject' button on his phone and clenched his fists as he let the anger and frustration overwhelm him. He closed his eyes and let his hands fall open. In his mind, he imagined the wind billowing around him, making him feel strong, and the stronger he felt, the stronger the air blew and shifted around him, knocking books off the shelves and clearing his desk. He opened his eyes, and papers flew in front of his face, billowing across his office as he directed them.

Then, he realized, this wasn't his imagination at all.

His eyes widened and he froze in place. He slowly turned and looked around his office, seeing the cleared bookshelves and piles of strewn books and papers as they floated to the floor.

Did he really do this? It was amazing and frightening at the same time.

Rick dropped into his chair and tried to remember how to breathe. He stared at his hands thinking of what just happened. _What he made happen._

Where did this power come from? What if he lost control of it? What could happen?

... What else could he do?

He called Gina. There were several meetings that needed to be rescheduled. He couldn't afford to lose control of this in front of everyone. There was no way in hell he was going to leave his penthouse until he knew he could control whatever this was.

But once he could... the wonders he could do with this ability.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I apologize for this being so incredibly late. If all goes well, there shouldn't be another long wait between chapters like that again. Also, please keep in mind that this is an Alternate Universe. Some details are going to be different from the show.

_For Li. Your encouragement means a lot. :)_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Kate read through the case file, reading a bit of evidence, then checking it with the information left on the white board. It was long and tedious, but she had learned that sometimes, it was the small, often missed, details that could break a case wide open.

She picked up her coffee, now cold, and looked around the bull pen to see if anyone was watching. The room was almost empty, except for Esposito and Karpowski, both thoroughly distracted by their computers.

It had been a couple of weeks since her power over fire had made itself known. She had managed to exercise some control over it, but so far, she had only done small things, like light candles from across the room and heating up coffee.

It was only the chance of getting caught that worried her.

She let go a bit and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth flow through her fingers and into the mug, instantly heating the coffee to the perfect temperature.

She smiled and brought the mug to her lips.

"Yo, Beckett," said Esposito, suddenly so close behind her. "Wanna call it a night?"

It took everything in her to not spill the liquid in her lap and make a scene. - When did he get out of his seat?

Kate took a breath, not really wanting to stop investigating, but she knew she would work better with a good night's sleep behind her. It had been a long day, after all.

She sighed as she set the coffee down and closed the file on her desk. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

She gathered her things and walked onto the elevator with him just a few steps behind her. "Buy you a drink?" he asked.

"No, but thanks," she replied, "Girl's night with Lanie, then I'm gonna catch eight and break that case in the morning."

The elevator stopped and opened to the ground floor. Espo smiled, "Sounds like fun. 'Night, Beckett."

"Night."

The two detectives went their separate ways from the precinct.

It was a late summer evening, and the sun was just below the horizon, still lighting the sky as the darkness slowly took over. Kate had to admit, she was exhausted and looked forward to getting back to her apartment. She had started toward the nearest subway station, hailing taxis as she saw them, but none stopped.

As she continued on, suddenly there was the feel of cold metal pressed into her side as a guy put his arm tightly around her shoulder.

"You're gonna go with me to that alley over there, and if you try any heroics or make a sound, this gun is gonna blow a hole right through you."

Her instinct was to fight back, but with the gun in her side, she decided not to take any chances. "You need to think about this," she said, "I'm a cop, and I don't have any money on me or anything valuable."

"Yeah, right," he said as he continued to pull her toward the alley. "Cops don't look like you."

Kate remained calm and let him lead the way. She knew exactly how she could get away from this guy, but it would reveal her secret, and she couldn't do that...

Or could she?

He pushed her as they came to the alley, and she hit hard against the wall. It dazed her for a moment, and solidified the plan already forming in her mind.

And she didn't care if the entire world was watching.

Kate pushed the pain back and took in a deep breath. When she exhaled, she felt a wave of heat leave her body and blow away from her, knocking her attacker back and igniting one of the dumpsters further down the alley.

"What the-" He asked as he tried to pick himself off the ground.

She smirked and caught the barrel of his gun as he tried to aim it at her. "You picked the wrong woman to mess with," she said, and closed her fingers tight.

Her hands glowed as the power flowed through her body and manifested into the scorching heat in her hands. Slowly, the barrel of the gun molded like clay in her fingers.

The attacker's eyes widened as he let go of the weapon and attempted to scoot away. "Don't kill me," he cowered, covering his face with his hands.

"What the hell - Beckett?"

She almost jumped upon hearing Esposito's surprised voice call from behind.

Kate dropped the now-misshapen gun. "Javi?" Her partner was there, gun drawn, pointing between her and the attacker like he didn't know who the enemy was. "How -?"

"Got a call saying there was a possible mugging going down. I was barely two blocks away, so..." He didn't finish the sentence, but asked. "What the hell was that?"

"Listen," she said, gesturing toward the guy that tried to attack her, "If you want to take this guy in, that's great, but I'm not giving a statement, and you know why. My resignation will be in Montgomery's office by morning."

"Wait, what?"

"Don't worry, it'll be okay," she smiled, then stepped back. There was this little trick she'd wanted to try for a while, and this was the perfect time. She jumped into the air, letting the flames burst into life and engulf her as she took flight.

The mugger and Espo watched as she made it past the top of the building. She was high enough to see the other uniforms fast-approaching along with a fire truck and an ambulance.

Kate took a moment to process what had just happened and what it could mean. She knew she was going to have to come out soon, but how it happened, well, couldn't have been helped. It was probably better this way.

Ever since her mother was killed, she wanted to do something to make a difference, but nothing ever seemed to work out... until now.

She put the mugger down easily and it felt good. Maybe this was her shot, her true calling, to help others.

A smile tugged at her lips as she flew high above the city, figuring this new power out. She eventually came back to the precinct, traveling so fast it amazed her. She quieted the flames and walked calmly to her desk, taking a few minutes to look at the empty bullpen before she wrote a letter of resignation.

She would miss this place, but had a feeling this new calling would be more fulfilling in the long run.

Kate placed the letter on Montgomery's desk and left.

With this change, she could finally let go and would no longer be contained by the restrictions of an ordinary life.

She flew over the city again, this time, taking in the beauty of it before quenching the flames once more, and landed a few blocks from her apartment. She'd call Lanie in a bit and let her know she may be running a little late.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This one's a little shorter than most of the chapters, but we're about to get to the fun stuff. ;) Also, friendly alternate universe reminder. **  
**

I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed - I do appreciate that you take a few moments to drop me a line!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The book release party was going well. Really well. So far, Rick had signed at least five chests and received numbers from two very hot women. Two very hot women who, had he met them a few weeks ago, would have received a call from him in the coming day or so. But, he couldn't chance that anymore... not with way things had changed about him.

He also had too much on his mind about finding something to write about to get the first chapter together. Storm was finished, and he had to find some other character to delve into and dazzle the world with.

Rick found an empty seat at the bar, when Gina slipped into the seat beside him. "Richard, I still think killing off Storm is the worst idea," she huffed, again, "I hope you have something in mind for the next two books you still owe Black Pawn."

"Hi, Gina. Nice to see you as well." He smiled and raised the glass the bartender just handed him.

She stared at him for a second, then smiled. "I'm sorry, it's been a long day, and with that deadline coming up..."

"I'll take care of it," he said, then knocked back the drink. "You know me."

Gina ordered a water and shook her head at Castle. "Yes, I do. I'll have it at least four days late. Just about the time when the guys in charge will decide to start breathing down my neck." She accepted the glass of water the bartender handed her and took a long drink. "I have to emphasize this again - You do know you're on thin ice after Storm Fall, right? Three weeks past due date and you killed off a favorite character. You really need to think about that, Richard."

He set his empty glass down harder than he intended. She was beginning to really irritate him, and he was concerned he might do something he didn't want to do. "I said I will take care of it. Will you please allow me to enjoy the rest of the party?"

"I will," she answered and stood. "Listen, I know the past few years have been rough, but you need to pull out of whatever it is. I heard one of my bosses talking last week, and it didn't sound good for you. At all. You really need to come through this time."

His fingers clenched hard around the glass. "Is that some sort of threat?"

"No," Gina said as she turned away. The napkins to the side of her glass scattered across the bar as she said, "It's the truth."

He cleared his throat and smiled, hoping Gina didn't notice anything unusual. "I'll have a chapter written and in on time. Don't sweat it."

She nodded, and Rick watched her leave, then walked back onto the balcony. He wanted so badly to... but that time would come. He felt the pent-up anger trying to come forth - a short burst of wind that fluttered through his hair - but he somehow managed to stop it before it manifested into something more.

It took some time, but he finally calmed down. Once he was sure things were under control, he decided to once again lose himself in the throng of crazy fangirls, and for a little while, forget about everything, including the non-existent book hanging over his head. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Slight time jump here.

Thanks to those of you who have taken the time to review! Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter Five**

It was 6pm and Kate's feet ached. It was something a hot bath could work wonders on, but unfortunately, it would be a few hours before that was a possibility.

She took a long sip of the iced mocha and opened the cover of _Storm Fall_. It was Richard Castle's latest book, and rumored to be the last of Derrick Storm. She doubted it would really be the last of her favorite character, but if it was, she looked forward to reading whatever he came up with next.

But Kate's mind was wandering, not staying focused on the reading at all. She was still adjusting to the changes made in her life over the past few months: gaining strange powers... resigning... and now buying a coffee shop.

The papers had finally been signed, and this was her first official day of ownership. Everything had gone through so easily, from price negotiations to the now-former owners allowing her to hang around before so she could learn the ropes. It was definitely different from being a cop, not to mention it also kept her stocked up in coffee - something that she needed in the life bestowed upon her. She couldn't complain at all about the investment.

It definitely was a nice, quiet, balance to the craziness that took over some nights. She had seen more than a few headlines and articles in the paper about a certain female superhero who the city had gladly claimed as their own. She couldn't help but feel a little (maybe a lot) proud of that.

The ring of the hanging bell on the door caught Kate's attention, so she made her way back to the front counter. A tall man in sunglasses with a messenger bag and a smirk on his face strode in.

"Good evening," she greeted, "What can I get for you?"

He seemed to study over the menu for a time, then said, "I'll take a grande whatever-you-suggest."

Kate blinked. She really didn't care for this kind of order. "Okay... you sure you trust me?"

His smirk turned slowly into a grin. "I didn't say that, but I bet you do your best work on the kind of coffee you enjoy yourself."

"All right," she said, still not quite understanding, but going with it anyway, "I'll have it for you in just a sec."

She quickly made the coffee, maybe using a few shortcuts with her powers, then handed it to him. "Grande skim latte, two pumps of vanilla." Usually, it was sugar-free vanilla she used, but figured he wouldn't care so much for that.

"That was really fast. Thanks." he said, then paid for the drink and walked to the booth in the far corner. He opened the bag and pulled out a laptop, then sat there, staring at the screen.

Kate took a towel and went to wipe down a few tables she'd missed earlier. One was not too far from the man, and she hoped not to disturb him.

"You're probably wondering what has me here at this time of the day," he said as she bent over and began cleaning off the table.

"I honestly didn't think much about it." Kate looked up at him as she wiped the chairs off. "A lot of people come here at odd times to read, write, or whatever. There really isn't a certain time of day for anything."

He'd taken his glasses off and she thought she recognized him, but she didn't ask. It had been a long day, and after working in the public for a while, both on the police force and here, she had seen lots of "familiar" faces.

He made some sort of non-committal noise and typed for a moment, then appeared to delete the entire thing. "I'm supposed to have a chapter written in less than two days, and I've got nothing. I hoped a venue besides my office would help."

"You just have to give it time," she offered, hoping to sound encouraging, "Maybe you're trying too hard."

"Could be," he agreed, then stared at the screen a little more. He seemed as though he had the weight of the world upon his shoulders.

As she began to walk away, he spoke again, "I saw you had a book on the counter. What genres do you like to read?"

Kate shrugged, feeling like she'd been put on the spot. She took a seat, facing him, at the closest table and said, "Most of the time, I read mysteries. I have also read a few sci-fi novels and several of the classics."

"Interesting," he observed, then smiled as he took a drink of his coffee. He leaned back in his chair and said, "You are fairly well-read, or at least sound like it. Do you have any ideas of a story or situation you would like to read about?"

"I don't know," Kate took the first idea off the top of her head. "Maybe some bad-ass female detective that's being followed around by a wannabe writer?"

"That could be interesting..." he started to type, then stopped again, thinking for a time before typing more.

He seemed absorbed in his task now, so she got up to finish wiping the tables.

A few hours later, he left, leaving her a fifty dollar tip with a note, saying, "Thanks for your help."

For a time, she wondered about the man, and why he chose her place to write. But then, it was probably a freak thing, and she would probably never see him again. Either way, he made the evening a bit more interesting.

Kate stuffed the tip into her pocket, then smiled as she looked at the clock.

Almost time for the fun to begin.


End file.
